Hale Yes!
by Sabaku no Ant
Summary: La explicación hormonal del por qué a Ángela las clases de Literatura dejan interesarle y lo único que atrae su atención es un apuesto vampiro rubio. Lo sé mal summary y MUY rara pareja. It's ok. JUDGE AWAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece osea que no, no lucro con esto, y tampoco Jasper es mio, aunque mi imaginacion diga lo contrario!... u.u

A la Sra. Martin, por los horrores corregidos y decirme que un fic sin Lemmon tmb es Fic... xD, y bueno la cosa era romper el canon de Alice/ Jasper, aunque sean la pareja mas hermosa y dulce que hayas visto... ^__^

**Hale Yes!**

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante nuevamente sobre mí. Era como si pudiera saber lo que estaba sintiendo y por cierto era incomodo. Podía sentir la tensión a mi alrededor y no aguantaba ese ambiente, no más, por lo que salí a trompicones del comedor arrastrando mi mochila, no queria voltear y no queria entrar a clases, mas sabiendo que las siguientes dos horas tendría Literatura, materia que compartia con él, definitivamente no iba a entrar…

Me mezcle con la gente que salía del comedor intentando huir en vano de su mirada, aun podía sentirla en mi nuca, clavada.

Entre a mi auto y encendí el estereo busque alguna señal de la radio que tuviera alguna cancion que me gustara y que me ayudara a no pensar, ni recordar la única y probablemente la ultima vez que pude contemplar su cuerpo sin reparos…

Flashback

Era la clase de gimnasia. Teníamos práctica de nado, él estaba allí y yo tenía que hacer un reportaje a los campeones estatales. Recordaba estar realmente nerviosa y a la vez fascinada con su figura, estaba segura de que babee.

Entrevisté a cada miembro del equipo y cuando llego su turno mi corazón comenzo latir de tal forma que todo el colegio era capaz de escucharlo, pero súbitamente sentí tranquilidad y aplomo como nunca había sentido, casi se podía tocar. Luego de las entrevistas tomé las fotos, incluso más de la cuenta y siempre enfocadas en ese hombre que me hace delirar, todas esas fotos estaban al resguardo en mi ordenador y por las dudas de que algo las dañe tenia una copia de refuerzo….

(Fin Flashback)

Oh Dios! Realmente no estaba bien, esto ya era un obsesión insana sobre alguien, bueno mas bien sobre un Dios del Olimpo...su pecho perfectamente delineado, sus brazos, sus perfectas formas… argh!, ya estaba divagando de nuevo y ni siquiera había salido del estacionamiento del colegio.

Estaba tan absorta en recordar como se encendía un auto que no me percate del suave golpeo en mi ventanilla, fue recién cuando la portezuela se abrió cuando reconocí quien estaba allí mirándome intrigado, aunque de forma automática supuse que me había quedado dormida en el comedor babeando sobre su traje de baño…

-Hola Ángela… - dijo con voz grave.

Y sabia mi nombre, definitivo, estaba soñando, pero en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre y tendría dos tortuosas horas intentando concentrarme en Jane Eyre y no en sus ojos.

Lentamente se acerco hacia mí… por lo que mi respiración se disparo y a partir de ese momento en mi mente se sucedieron miles de imágenes de preferencia impúdicas y privadas, muy privadas… la atmósfera volvió a ser cargada como en el comedor y tuve que pellizcarme para percatarme de que esto era la realidad y no producto de mis fantasías oníricas…

Quien iba a decirlo, tú, la chica callada, con este tipo de emociones emanando de ti…

Tu tampoco hablas mucho… - alcancé a balbucear

Esbozo un sonrisa y allí estaba nuevamente esa sensación de aplomo… no se como lo hacía pero lograba sosegar mi respiración y convertirlo todo en un pacifico ambiente, volvió a sonreír…

Si no te apuras llegaras tarde a Literatura… - dijo cerrando con delicadeza la puerta del coche.

Pude ver como se alejaba rápidamente.

Wow. Eso había sido algo fuera de serie… realmente muy raro… pero exquisito, era definitivo, ese Jasper Hale me tenía perdida… aunque ahora sumaba otro gran motivo por el cual no prestar atención a las interesantes novelas de Charlotte Brontë.

___ :[ ___

Se aceptan tomatasos! =)

DAR AL BOTÓN GO, DAR AL BOTÓN GO, DAR AL BOTÓN GO! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **este fic es solo por diversión, osea que no lucro con Twilight ni con Jasper... buu... xD

En fin segundo drabble de Hale Yes!... wee!... xD, gracias por Reviews de ** Letii-Black, Ellyon Black Malfoy y la Sra. ladysophie27.**

**Hale Yes!**

Clase de nado. Y ha tocado mixta, joder, es que los profesores no se dan cuenta que estan exponiendo a adolescentes, de distintos sexos, _juntos_ en una misma jodida pileta con muchas, demasiadas diría yo, hormonas sueltas, las cuales hacen piruetas y cabriolas al ver esos especimenes entrar por la puerta.

No es que me interese demasiado el tener un novio ni nada de esas pamplinas, pero cuando ves el cuerpo de uno de los Cullen entrando, en traje de baño es como si todas las benditos sueños de las féminas se hicieran realidad; y no es que él disfrute mucho con esas miradas insinuantes y lujuriosas, se le nota en sus ojos y en la postura rígida de su cuerpo… _y que cuerpo_, marcado, perfecto para _pecar_ de todas las maneras posibles, ya, no seas idiota, concéntrate y saca tu mirada de… ¡OhporDios! entraron al agua y ahora miles y millones de gotas recorren su cuerpo, sentí un ramalazo de deseo y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi medula espinal, y se intensifico al ver que se dirigia a mi a través de la pileta.

No podía sacar mis ojos de su torso, sus piernas, sus brazos… esto era demasiado para lo que mi ya perturbada mente podía soportar…

Clave mis dedos en la palma de mi mano hasta hacerme daño, forzándome en prestar atención a la consigna que indicaba el profesor, por lo visto indicaba algún tipo de trabajo en pareja, pero mi mente no lograba procesarlo.

Repentinamente yo era la única persona parada en el borde de la pileta contemplando el vacío…

-¿Webber que hace? , ¿No comprendió la consigna? – vocifero el profesor mirándome como si realmente fuera una molestia…

-Si profesor… - conseguí balbucear, respirando aliviada al ver que otra cosa lo distraía, pero ahí seguia yo mirando el techo como si fuera a darme alguna clase de respuesta.

-Solo salta Angela… - dijo una voz grave.

Y como si el solo hecho de nombrarme pudiera transmitir todo su aplomo y apatía, me sumergí en las claras aguas de la piscina sin ningún problema.

En ningún momento de la clase sufrí un colapso nervioso o un desmayo repentino, pese a que en variados momentos me tomo de la cintura haciendo que su piel rozara con la mía, pero nada, ni un suspiro, era igual que hacer un ejercicio de matemática, fue recién ya lejos del colegio, después de un relajante baño de agua caliente cuando todos los sentimientos se agolparon en mi pecho, y podía sentir como me quemaba su roce, intente hacer la colada, limpiar mi habitación e incluso hacer la tarea de aritmética pero no lograba concentrarme en nada, era definitivo, ese Jasper Cullen me está consumiendo, al paso que voy mi nivel académico va a ser tan deplorable que no me graduaría ni en los próximos mil años… ¡argh! jodido Cullen…

**oOo**

¡Se aceptan tomatasos!... ; )

Deja un review y Edward te hara feliz!... T.T


End file.
